The Wedding day
by Lhl
Summary: Harry and Ginny finally get married. How did the proposal go? Or the wedding? Will Fred and George cause havoc or not? I do not own Harry Potter, I wish I did. This is just my views into how and what could have happend for their wedding.
1. Chapter 1

From the time she was born until the time she started Hogwarts Ginny Weasley was told stories about the boy-who-lived. She was told how he defeated the dark lord and all his other adventures at that. She had always dreamed of marrying the Boy-who-lived. And now here she was 18 years old and getting married the love of her life. Some may call him the boy-who-lived, the chosen one or who knows what but to her he was the love of her life. She looked into the mirror and saw her maid of honor Hermione smiling from behind her. Hermione had known Harry even longer than she had. However the two girls had struck up a friendship in Ginny's second despite the fiasco of Ginny's first year.

Ginny was nervous which made her reflect on to how they came about this day. It was a year ago just after Ginny had finished Hogwarts. She had just turned seventeen the day before and Harry had taken her out for a nice supper. However this supper was not some supper in a fancy restaurant. Oh no Harry Potter was too good for that. This supper was hand cooked by Harry himself at his flat and consisted of all Ginny's favorite muggle foods. Such as pizza, salad garlic bread. She smiled slightly nervous. It was the first time she was in Harry's new flat as well as the first time she would ever be staying in the same room as Harry. After supper Harry brought in desert, which was ice cream sundaes however instead of a cherry on top of the Sunday there was a ring. A diamond ring. Ginny remembers her jaw dropping slightly at the sight of Harry on one knee. She could remember exactly what he said as well. It did not seem that long ago that he said the words.

"Ginny, you are the love of my life. The other half to my heart. The other day I spoke with you father and he gave me his blessing. Ginny I want to spend the rest of my life with you. So Ginevra Molly Weasley will you give me the honor in being my wife. Will you marry me?" He asked. 

She remembered standing up pulling him to his feet as well and kissed him for a reply. After they pulled apart she smiled and replied that yes she would give him the honor of her being his wife. She was of course being a little cheeky when she replied. 

And that is how this day came to be. She would be walking down the aisle any minute to say her vows. She noticed her father had come in and she smiled at him.

Arthur walked over to his daughter and asked" Are you ready?" She nodded her head and took his hand. The music had started and Hermione had entered before her. Now the pressure was on. She had to walk down the aisle in her wedding dress with high heels on. She felt like she was going to fall flat on her face. She would much rather be on a broom in a quidditch and falling off the broom rather than fall down as she walked to marry the man she loved.

Her father led her down the aisle without a fall then kissed her on the cheek and handed her off to Harry. She smiled a nervous smile at Harry, which she received back from Harry. The minister had cleared his voice, "Dearly beloveds we gather here today to celebrate the marriage of one Harry James Potter to Ginevra Molly Weasley."

After the minister said his dues Harry cleared his throat slightly and began his vows. "Ginny I may have not knew the day that I first met you that I would fall so in love with you.." He started when suddenly there was a bang coming from the back and then a clear voice began  
"FRED AND GEORGE WEASLEY YOU PROMISED. YOU PROMISED NOT OT RUIN THIS." Molly's voice could be heard. Then you could see her. Yes the twins were tall but that did not stop Molly from being able to grab them by the ears. Well ear in George case. You see Fred did not die in the final battle. He was saved. They though he had died but the way the wall had fallen on him he had managed to protect himself so that he was not killed just seriously injured. Ever since then the twins were even more inseparable.

Ginny shook her head at her brothers antics and noticed Ron who was Harry's Best man had turned a little red frustrated that they would pull this at the wedding. Harry just laughed and continued his speech." As I was saying. Ginny the day I rescued you from the Chamber was the day I realized I loved you. At first I though it was as a sister, I though I was jealous as you were like a sister but then I realized I didn't get that feeling when Hermione dated someone not like I did for you and she is my sister is all ways that matter. You Ginny Weasley, you are the love of my life. Today we start the rest of our lives together. I will love you until the say I die. I will spend everyday doing everything I can to show you just how much you mean to me. And one day there will be one girl I love more than you, and she will call you Mommy. " He smiled taking her hands in his.

Ginny felt the tears run down her cheek and noticed that Harry too had tears falling down his faces. She took a deep breath and began her vows. "Harry, once I though you were a savior, the only man in the world for me, while the later is still true I know you are not the boy from the stories. Once I realize that in my first year I was able to fall for the really you. I fell for the man willing to save my life even though he barely knew me. I was only the kid sister to your best friend. Funny enough you sister will marry my brother next" She joked and Harry and the crowd chuckled. "Yet here we are getting married. I will support you in everything you do or attempt to do even if I don't believe it to be right, And trust me the women is always right. Harry today we seal our love in a marriage. Some day soon I hope to start the family we both desire to have. Our love will only grow from here on end. "

The minister then spoke and said, "You may now kiss the bride" Harry and Ginny kissed and the crowd cheered for the two. Then there was a series of bangs and then there were fireworks going off. They were just above Ginny and Harry. They spelled now married. The pictures of strollers and babies filled the sky. Then the loud voice of Molly could be heard again." I swear. If one more incident happens today Fred and George Weasley you will regret the day I gave birth to you."

Ginny and Harry laughed as they walked down the aisle. Life would not be normal with out Fred and George, she would be surprised if Harry had not been in on it and she figured the day of pranks had only begun from the twins.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone. Please review. I am not the owner of Harry Potter or any character. I do own any ooc that I may create in the future. Please let me know if you want me to continue the story or not. What do you want to see?**

Now that the wedding was over with it was time for the reception. Ginny was pretty excited for this. Her mother was doing all the cooking while Hermione had planned on getting her favorite band their for the dance. The Weird Sisters were set to preform tonight. This would be the second time she would see the band. However this time she would get to dance with the man she loved. Yes Neville had been a good dancer, but he was not Harry.

Hermione had led her to another room to change. She had another dress that had been specifically made for the reception. The dress did not feel like it would suffocate her. It went just above her knees and was white like her wedding dress. She changed her dress and then let Hermione retouch her makeup and her hair. She smiled. Hermione was going to be her sister soon but had always felt that way anyways. Hermione knew Ginny's deepest secrets. She was the one person Ginny felt she could confide in other than Harry. You see Ginny was the baby of the family and when Ron went to Hogwarts it was hard to Ginny. When she joined them and her brother ignored her she confided in Hermione and the diary. Hermione had been there for her since day one.

Once they were done Ginny hugged Hermione and spoke, " We should go. Harry and I have a grand entrance to make." She smirked linking arms with Hermione.

Hermione shook her head laughing slightly. Ginny was quite the jokester though never as bad as the twins.

Little did Ginny know that the twins were up to something? Well she suspected but never suspected what they were up to. You see George and Fred both had their girlfriends as their dates tonight, Angelina and Katie and George and Fred had quite the evening planned for them as well as the rest of the guest. Their mother may not approve but the twins did not care.

Ginny met Harry and the entrance and smiled brightly blushing slightly. She did not blush as much as she use to but still it was hard for her to believe she actually married the man of her dreams. Harry took her hand and then surprised her by scooping her up into his arms carrying her bridal style into the backyard where a tent was set up.

Once the made it to their table at the front he set her down and kissed her lightly on the lips." Time to shine, and listen to our wonderful family members and friends." He pulled her chair and when she sat down he pushed her in closer to the table. He then took his seat next to her. He was quite nervous to hear what his friends had to say about them. He took Ginny's hand in his after than had eaten and were now prepared to hear the speeches. The first to take the stand was Neville.

Neville stood up at the front table having been a groomsmen and was now giving a speech about Harry and Ginny. He cleared his throat and the whole room turned quiet with attentive stares. "Well I would like to thank Harry and Ginny for inviting me to the wedding and what an honor being able to be a groomsmen for Harry, you see I am surprised he is not jealous. The first person who his wife ever went to a dance or ball with was me. I even kept her there longer than had kept his date. " People chuckled at this. " The first thing I remember about Harry is how he was always losing points for our house, yes I looked up to him but one time I stood up the golden trio. You can only image how me as a first year standing up to Harry Hermione and Ron worked. I was definitely out number, but I stood up to him because I believe he would have done the same. In fifth year Harry helped me out, he helped me improve my ability and self-confidence. Harry deserved happiness in all the happiness he has given to the wizarding world. Harry mate, I am so happy for you and Ginny, treat her right though she does have six older brothers and mate I don't fancy having to back you up against them." The guest laughed at this and Neville took his seat again.

The next up was Luna; she had grown up with Luna. She was wearing one of her signature dress with her radish earrings. " Well seeing as I have to compare to that speech I will have to put some effort in to this. One thing I remember besides our fishing for Gulping Plimpys was how often I had to play The-Boy-Who-Lived. Yes you see Ginny had many practice weddings that happened before the real one." She smiled her signature smile as Ginny turned a shade a red like her hair. " Harry treat her right. You know as much as I do how much she loves you" Luna finished and sat back down.

Next up would be Ron and then Hermione. Harry was not looking forward to their speeches. Nether was Ginny they had so much dirty on the two of them that it was quite frightening.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone. Please review. I am not the owner of Harry Potter or any character. I do own any ooc that I may create in the future. Please let me know if you want me to continue the story or not. What do you want to see? Reviews please!**

Ron stood up ready to make his speech. It was still hard to believe that his best friend was marrying his little sister. It seemed like it as just yesterday that he met Harry yet at the same time it felt like it was ages ago. Harry was probably the only person he would ever trust with his sister. That is not to say if Harry ever hurt her he wouldn't hurt Harry, it meant that Harry would regret ever hurting Ginny not that Harry would ever purposely hurt Ginny. Ron clearly his throat and looked around to see his family and friends in the crowd. He looked to his left and Saw Harry and Ginny smiling. " I never would have imagined the scrawny looking boy I meet in my first year on the train to be Harry Potter, nor did I imagine to become best friends with him. Let alone him becoming apart of the family for real. Harry was always a brother to me and now that he has married Ginny he is truly my brother. But I wasn't always so happy to find out my sister was dating especially my best friend. You see I felt betrayed and hurt that he would do this. Of course I was thinking as Ginny's older brother rather than a best friend. I can remember Ginny being the not so sweet little girl who tugged on my hair to get my attention yet always managed to get us out of trouble and put the blame on the twins. Quite a hard thing to attempt. The twins were always hard to prank. Yet Ginny always managed to be a little bit sneakier at times than the twins. Harry and Ginny are the perfect match. He always ends up in dangerous situations and in trouble and Ginny is good at weaseling out of the trouble. However Harry you do have six older brothers of Ginny to deal with, You're my best mate, just don't drag my little sister into to much trouble. Welcome to the family Harry now an official Weasley." He smirked finishing his speech and raised his glass and every one did as well congratulating the newly weds.

After Ron had finished his speech Hermione stood up and smiled slightly at Harry and Ginny. Her and Ron's wedding would be the next wedding in a month and she still couldn't believe it. However today she did not need to worry about that even though she did. She was Ginny's maid of honor as Ginny was hers. She looked to the crowd and then to the happy couple and began her speech. " I may not have known Ginny as longs as some of the rest of you, but she has always been like a little sister to me. I remember in my third year and Ginny's second, that she confided in me that she loved Harry. Of course I already knew this how Harry did not was really a shock same as Ron. Ginny couldn't even look at Harry without turning a deep shade of red. What was the best though is talking to her, explaining to her how boys and their small little minds work. This is how we made the plan to make Harry jealous in her fifth year. By dating others Harry noticed her and it was not long after that, in which they got together. I always knew that these two belonged together. They are true soul mates that complete each other. I only have one ting to say. I better be godmother to the first born." She joked slightly and the crowd chuckle. "Honestly though I never met a pair more suited for each other than these two. Congratulation Harry and Ginny, may your love last forever." She smiled and took her seat again.

Once they were done the tables were moved and the dance floor was ready. Harry and Ginny took to their first dance together like naturals. They moved as one to the music as others joined in. The first to join were Ron and Hermione, then Mr. and Mrs. Weasley as well as many others. By the end of the night everyone's feet were sore and blisters, yet they all had a smile on their faces. That is when it happened. Fred and George let off some fireworks for the end of the celebration. They were standing next to their girlfriends George next to Angelina and Fred next to Katie. One minute later they both were on their knees and the fireworks in the sky spelled out. ' Angelina and Katie will you do the honor is marry the wonderful Weasley Twins?' Fred and George pulled out the two matching rings and smiled and their girlfriends. "Will you marry me?" They both asked only to receive cries of excitement and nods and both girls took the rings letting the boys slid them on their ring fingers. Molly was over the moon. All her babies but Charlie were ether married or engaged. Percy had married a year ago, Bill was married as was Ginny, Ron was engaged and now where her twins Fred and George. Oh she couldn't be happier, well she could if Charlie would settle down. Who knows what would be in store for the Weasley matron. She could only think of how many grandbabies she would have. She already had one. Little Victoire and two more one the way. With Fleur pregnant again and Percy's wife Audrey pregnant she couldn't wait.


End file.
